Out of the Life of Hermione Granger
by brian22
Summary: In their last year of Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione discover their love for eachother, lovey-dovey, blah-blah-blah, just read it. I'm not good with summaries. Chapter II now up! Rated R for violence, language, and sex (all in later chapters).
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. All of the characters in this piece of literature are either completely fictional from my own creation or based off of those from J.K. Rowling's "Harry Potter" book series. I ask that you respect my literature and do not copy or base off of the original content in any way. Thank you.  
  
**A/N: Well, here's my first fan-fic. I certainly do hope you all enjoy it and ask you to cut me some slack for the following reasons: 1-This is my first fan-fic... ever... 2-I'm a guy, and the main character is a girl. Enough said. Well, there ya' go. Have fun reading and review when you're done and tell me how bad I did.** -Brian  
  
Out of the Life of Hermione Granger  
  
CHAPTER I  
  
They were both alone. There was nobody else and it was just the two of them, holding eachother in the empty, grassy, rolling English countryside. Nobody was there to bother them and that's just how they wanted it. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of waiting, the tall and handsome redhead slowly moved inward to kiss her. She was staring into his gorgeous blue eyes, anticipating her long awaited wish to come true. He was so close. He shut his eyes. She could feel his warm, loving breath on her cheek. She closed her eyes and moved her head up into his for the anticipated lip-lock. And then...-"Hermione! Wake up!"  
  
Hermione Granger opened her eyes to see a familiar red headed girl with an impatient look on her face. "Ginny! I was having the most wonderful dream," said Hermione, sitting up in the bed. "About my brother again, right?" Ginny chuckled. "No! I told you I didn't like him like that!" But the truth was, she did. She had been in love with Ron ever since the end of first year when he dropped his stubborn attitude and sacrificed himself so Harry could move forward to stop Lord Voldemort from getting the Sorcerer's Stone. She had loved him even when he accused her cat, Crookshanks, of eating Scabbers. She just thought he was cute when he was angry. She loved him so much but didn't know how to show it at all. She didn't know How to show that tall, blue-eyed, gorgeous redhead that she absolutely loved him and would give anything to be with him for just one day. One day of him holding her, kissing her, calling her name. "Hermione... Hermione... HERMIONE!!"  
  
"What?" She responded to a very confused looking Ginny. "Hermione, are you ok?" she said sounding worried. "Just fine. Let's go eat." Today is the day, she said to herself just like she had been doing for the past two weeks.  
  
Harry and Hermione had been staying at the Burrow for the last two weeks of Summer vacation before their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron and Harry were sitting at the table talking when Hermione and Ginny came bouncing down the steps in time to hear Harry ask Ron, "So, will you ask her today, mate?" Ron was about to respond before he noticed that the two girls had just sat down and were pouring themselves each a modest bowl of cereal. "Ask who what, Ron?" asked Ginny, giving Hermione a sly smile. "Nothing," mumbled Ron, looking down into his empty bowl to hide his reddening face (although his ears were blood red and clearly visible). "Hermione, maybe you know?" she said, still wearing her sly smile. Hermione, too, tried to hide her face in her bowl after mumbling something that couldn't be understood. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting (to them, anyway) Mrs. Weasley called out, "C'mon everyone! You don't want to miss the Hogwarts Express, do you?" saving both Hermione and Ron from an awkward situation. Once Harry and Ron got up and left the kitchen, Hermione darted Ginny a peeved look. "What the hell was that!?" she whispered angrily. Ginny grinned and then giggled. "Just felt like having some fun. Now let's go, we'll be late." 


	2. Chapter II

**A/N:** **Ok, I finally got around to copying chapter two from my notebook. This one is much longer than the first one but it doesn't get REALLY exciting until near the end of the chapter. Everything else is kind of boring, but whatever it takes to move the story along. By the way, I would like to thank my ONLY reviewer for her... reviewing... I guess. Wish there were more reviews, but whatever. Anywho, without further a due, I bring you chapter two. Enjoy.** -Brian  
  
CHAPTER II  
  
Once Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's and Ginny's luggage had been packed and hovered out the door by a Locomoter charm set by Mr. Weasley, they began to leave the house for King's Cross Station in London. The first thing Hermione saw as she stepped outside almost made her ask if it was a joke or not: a single 60s style green Volkswagen Beetle with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley loading everybody's stuff into the back. "THIS is supposed to carry us all to King's Cross station?" Harry asked (saving Hermione the trouble). "Why yes. Is there a problem?" responded Mr. Weasley. Harry then began to speak but stopped himself and shrugged it off like he did all things that puzzled him in the wizarding world. "Ok then, everybody ready? Let's move out!" said Mr. Weasley enthusiastically. After all, it wasn't every day that he got to dress up like a muggle and act like one too! Everybody then pushed and shoved their way into the car. Ginny and the twins got in, seemingly disappearing into it. Harry got in next and Hermione put her foot into the car before Ron (what seemed purposefully) bumped into her. "Whoops! Sorry, Mione!" he said with a grin. "Did he do that on purpose? And when did he start calling me 'Mione?' " she said to herself. Not that she minded either of them.  
  
While Hermione was thinking, Ron had gotten into the car and she soon followed. As soon as she looked around the interior of the car, Harry's previous question was answered. Thanks to magical enhancement, the inside of the car had six back passenger seats, one front passenger's seat, a driver's seat and a huge rear storage area with everyone's luggage in it. However, despite the extra seats, there was only one seat left next to Ron and Hermione couldn't help but think it was planned that way. She then took her seat next to Ron (another thing that she didn't mind) and began fastening herself, lost in thought about the tall, polite, and surprisingly clever redhead next to her. "Um, Hermione?" he said. This caught her off guard. Was he reading her mind or something? "Mione, do you mind not fastening yourself to my leg?" Hermione gave Ron a puzzled look as if to say "Is that supposed to offend me or something?" before taking a look at his leg and, sure enough, she was trying to fasten her seatbelt into his leg. She blushed and then giggled. "Sorry Ronnie," she said in a playful tone. Wait a minute? What was that? "Ronnie?" Was she losing it? She sat there pondering why she was losing herself so often most of the ride to the station, which turned out to be a rather boring thing to ponder. Behind her Fred and George were talking about Quidditch (as usual) and Harry and Ginny were talking about who knows what.  
  
Before long, they arrived at King's Cross station in London and everybody got out of the car. Mr. Weasley got over and muttered a spell which made all of the luggage fly out of the trunk of the car and into individual trolleys. Mrs. Weasley then slapped Mr. Weasley on the shoulder. "Arthur! The muggles!" Luckily nobody had seen. They all then pushed their luggage through the familiar pillar and onto platform Nine and Three Quarters. After they piled their larger luggage into the bottom compartments of the Hogwarts Express they hopped aboard to find seats. As Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny traveled down the car they managed to find one empty compartment and got in. Hermione looked around. "Where's Harry?" Ron didn't seem to hear as he was waving goodbye to his parents and Fred and George.  
  
"Bye Ron! Don't get Hermione pregnant, now!" Fred called as the train began to chug along. "Yeah, we don't want a little nephew coming home!" added George. Fred said something more, but was cut off as the train left the Platform. Ron decided he probably didn't want to hear it anyway.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Hermione. Ron didn't respond. He just put his suitcase onto the overhead storage rack and sat down next to Hermione which surprised her since he had always sat across. It was a silent and relatively boring trip halfway through. Hermione was reading a book and Ron was going through his Quidditch cards. Then, finally, she mustered up the courage to try something rather bold. "Here it goes," she thought. She then let out a yawn and pretended to sleep. Ron took no notice and began putting his cards away. Five minutes later, Ron was sitting quietly and Hermione continued "sleeping." The train then took a turn and her head was now resting on Ron's shoulder, just as she planned.  
  
Ron, who had just been woken from a naughty daydream involving him and Hermione, didn't know what to do about the adorable girl who had just landed on his shoulder. Should he wake her? Ron poked Hermione lightly on the shoulder causing her to snuggle in more. Ron then tried something he thought was rather bold: he reached his arm over to her other shoulder and gently pulled her in more (if it was possible). He then tilted his head and gently rested it on hers. "Here it goes," he thought. He slowly moved his head forward so he could glimpse Hermione's beautiful face better. Still going slow he moved his head forward and lightly kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Hermione was in heaven. Not only had she rested on Ron's shoulder, but he kissed her as well. She couldn't stop now. No way. As Ron was shifting his head again, she pretended to fall over, right into his lap facing up. Her hair clip fell out when she fell, but she didn't care. Ron, still thinking Hermione was asleep, brushed his fingers across her cheek until she fell asleep. A real sleep...  
  
"Hermione! Wake up!" Ron said, rummaging in his luggage. The train had stopped and she assumed they were at Hogwarts. She sat up in the seat she had fallen asleep in. "Oh no! It couldn't have been a dream! No, no, no, please don't let it have been a dream!" she thought. She moved her hand back and felt something. She held it out in front of her: her hair clip. She looked down at it and smiled...


End file.
